According to the Chinese Taoist philosophy and the Hindu yoga, one can achieve good health and longevity through the controlled breathing, which is in fact the so-called "abdominal breathing" and is a system of exercise involving discipline.
The process of respiration of a human body is normally attained through the "thoracic breathing" by which air is inhaled and exhaled. In other words, the thoracic breathing is attained through contraction and relaxation of the thoracic cavity. It is therefore readily apparent that the "abdominal breathing" is not a natural process by which the body respiration of a person is achieved. For this reason, one must learn to do the "abdominal breathing" through practice and discipline.